Network connectivity of nodes has enhanced user convenience. For example, a user at a client computer that is coupled to a data network can access a server over the data network to access various features on the server, such as information or services on the server. Examples of servers include web servers that provide web-based applications that are accessible by users. Web-based applications provide for e-commerce services, online research services, and other services.
Implementing web-based applications is usually relatively complicated. Specialized software and skilled programmers are normally involved in developing web-based applications, which leads to increased costs and implementation time.
Also, when accessing a web-based application, a client computer typically remains connected to the server over the data network (online mode of operation) to enable a user to continue to access the features of the web-based application. However, a user may not always have access to a network connection (such as when the user is at a remote location), in which case the user may lose access of the server and thus the web-based application provided by the server.